Create Your Own Demigod!
by pichukid694
Summary: Looking for characters to be a part of this story!
1. Create your own Demigod

**Hi there! For my very first PJO story, I would love to ask you all to submit characters to be a part of it! I know you all have some awesome minds and can't wait to see what characters you'll throw at me.**

**So, here are the rules for this. You are able to submit up to 3 characters. Please. NO Mary Sues and Gary Stus. You can use the Universal Mary Sue Litmus test if you are unsure.**

**Forms must be completed to the fullest and to check if people read the rules here, uhh... Write down the name of your favorite PJO character in the beginning of your review. **

**I am accepting hunters and also, it would be great if I had one newbie demigod, who just found out their a demigod and is new to camp and a few mortals (kids/teens). I have a few ideas concerning these types of characters...**

**Have fun and unleash your creativeness! (This is in a separate timeline than the PJO timeline in the future. Past the time of Percy and everyone, so they are only spoken as legends of the camp. I would love it if you guys think past the "child of one of the characters ie. Percy and Annabeth". I don't really want to see those, sorry!)**

**(Special thanks to Petaldawn for permission to use their submission form!) **

Your Pen name (In case I need more incite on your character):

General-

Name:

Nicknames:

Age (Ages 12-18):

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family:

Hero or Villain:

Appearance-

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):

Eye Color:

Ethnicity:

Body Build (Size, weight, height, ect.) :

Skin Tone:

Facial Features:

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos:

Camp Clothes:

Outside of camp Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

PJ's:

Personality-

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Fears:

Bio-

History:

Hometown:

How long have they been at camp?

Do they stay at camp all year round or just for the summer?

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?)

Fighting-

Style:

Weapon:

Magical Items:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Powers:

Relationships-

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

Other-

Hobbies/Talents:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):

Rating of 1-10 of your opinion of if your character dies in the story. And would you stop reading if he/she does die? (Yes/No)-

Anything else you need to mention:

**Thank you everyone! I am making this viewer interactive (thinking of better word), meaning you guys can make suggestions to the story. Like, if you want something to happen during the story, just say it in the review, and it might just happen! So, right now I am also taking suggestions on what the basic story plot should include. **

**The next chapter will have an example of a completed submission form using my OC I am going to use in this story. **

**And then the next, will have a list of characters that have been accepted at that point. **

**ALSO, this will never close! You can submit characters as the story goes on because more characters can be introduced later on in the story.**

**Be sure to review and comment as you read and again, I can't wait to see what kind of story we can make out of this and the awesome characters that are apart of it. Bye for now!**


	2. Jocelyn Mikee Agbayani

**Okay guys! Introducing my OC, Joss! I can't believe how creative you guys are and I am pumped to start this story up and picking characters. I'm still trying to read through and sort out them all. For the first few chapters, it will be just a life in camp kind of thing for me to get used to the characters and building them up in the setting. Would you guys like switched POV's in first person or in third person like in the HoO books or to have it third person throughout the whole story?**

General

Name: Jocelyn Mikee Agbayani

Nicknames: Joss, Kid, Purple Girl/Kid, Bayani, Smarty,

Age (Ages 12-18): 14

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal Family, description and relationship with them: Jacob Agbayani (Father) CEO of a successful electronics company, Vidvo. Known for their original, custom made laptops, computers and electronic gadgets. Also, their own video games and video game console. Aiden Agbayani (older brother) is 22 years old in college and is a techie nerd, majoring in . He is a clear sighted mortal. Jocelyn and Aiden are very close and they care about each other very much. Jacob is always at work and always busy, so Aiden took care of her. Though, Jacob can be a great dad at times, spoiling them with the latest models from the company.

Hero or Villain: Hero

Appearance

Hair (Style, Colour, Length, etc.): Straight, long and silky black hair. She keeps it down and wears her purple baseball hat or purple headband over it. But in drastic measures, she ties it back in a very messy ponytail.

Eye Colour: Light Grey, though not piecing like most Athena kids.

Ethnicity: Filipino

Body Build, Size, Height and Weight: weak, small and scrawny. Very short for her age and somewhat skinny. 90 pounds. 4' 8''

Skin Tone: Somewhat tan, not too dark.

Facial Features: A few small pimples on her forehead and darker skin around eyes.

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos: Small gold loop earrings.

Camp Clothes: Orange CHB T-shirt even if she hates the color, purple headband or purple baseball hat, cerulean hoodie jacket, jeans, purple and black adidas

Outside of camp Clothes: Purple t-shirt, cerulean hoodie jacket, jeans, purple and black Adidas, purple baseball cap,

Formal Clothes: She doesn't wear formal clothes like dresses and skirts. She doesn't wear makeup and high heels. The closest to formal she gets is, a t-shirt under a flannel or cardigan. Or a collared checkered t-shirt.

PJ's: lightweight t-shirt and pajamas. She goes barefoot or with socks.

Personality

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE): Joss is a very introverted young girl. She is very innocent as well and doesn't know much about being in a relationship. She is very shy and doesn't talk to others much. She usually stays in her cabin or finds a shady tree somewhere in camp to read a book peacefully by herself, jot down stories and play some video games. She is very sarcastic at times and is not very talkative especially to people she just met or isn't fond of. Though, she is very joyful and fun to be with to her very close friends. She can be very helpful and understanding and tries to help people solve problems. She wishes to help others to their fullest when they need help, especially young kids and animals. She has somewhat of a hate in adults, mean people, and the gods due to having past occurrences with them, thinking they are selfish and only care about themselves and limited care to the people around them. She takes a while to gather confidence to do things, she has a low stamina and gets brought down in her feelings very easily. She tries to make others feel better to compensate for how she is feel. "When others are happy, I should be happy too. Right?"

Likes: purple, video games, technology, computers, books, trustworthy and caring people, soda, candy, following the rules, being a leader, feeling needed and appreciated, iced drinks, cloudy days,

Dislikes: water, sauces like ketchup, mean and rude people, milk, chocolate, anything physical, vegetables, people asking her too many favors, people scaring her with her fears, bullying, red, rain, intense sun, getting dirty, hypocrites and liars, traitors

Fatal Flaw: She delays actions because she hates it when people react to it. Even if it is slight smile or positive reaction like being proud. She also keeps her vows forever and never breaks them.

Fears: insects, spiders, water, darkness, fire, sharp pointy things, hospitals, heights

Bio

History: Jocelyn grew up on the island of Hawaii with her older brother, Aiden and father, Jacob. She is a child growing up with the problem of bullying. She gets bullied in school, both behind her back or to her face. Luckily, she has her supportive and loving brother when she needs him, though he won't do any physical actions because her brother is a weak geek. Her brother is a surfer and when she was little, when her dad took afternoons late at work, Aiden would bring Joss to the beach. Here, Jocelyn got her fear of water, almost drowning during a swim and she vowed she'd never swim in water again. This took a step further when she refused to drink water. Also at this scene was her first monster attack at the age of 5. 13 year old Aiden heard his sister's scream for help and rushed to get his sister to safety. He picked her up and thats when he spotted the monster, a Ketea. After calming her down during the bus ride home, he marched at their father, demanding to know what was going on. With a sigh, Jacob told Aiden the truth about Jocelyn's origin. When Aiden had to leave for college, he took Joss with him to New Jersey and thats how she started going to camp all year round at the age of 10. Aiden still comes to visit and the two also visit their father during vacation.

Hometown: Honolulu, Hawaii

How long have they been at camp? 4

Do they stay at camp all year round or just for the summer? Year but sometimes leaves for winter, spring and fall break.

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) She has an idetic/photographic memory, meaning she remembers everything. Also, she and Aiden are secretly creating a group of mortals behind the camps' back. Finding clear sighted mortals and training them to be a safety brigade, fending off mortals and helping demigods against monsters. They are trying to find a new oracle in the process.

Fighting

Style: She tries to prevent the fight from escalating and if that doesn't work, she tries to get to a weak spot and plot out a plan, ordering people to attack in certain ways.

Weapon: Main: Celestial bronze knife, Secondary: purple with light blue stripes snap bracelet that turns into a sword and mirror shield watch, sometimes a bow and arrows

Magical items: A mirror shield watch, snap bracelet, her backpack is limitless and anything can fit inside (she just needs to remember what she put in it and think about it when she puts her hand inside)

Strengths: She has great aim, she can use a sword and knife, she can think of possible solutions to problems quickly, very observant

Weaknesses: She needs to take the time to push aside her fears at the start of the fight and be confident of herself because she gets stuttery and frightful.

Powers: She has an Athena kid's natural intelligence and battle strategy and planning.

Relationships

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM): I will pick her friends but you can give suggestions and say a reason why with a backstory if how they are friends. It would be great to know what you think. l

Enemies (Same as above): You can choose. I was thinking the Aphrodite kids would hate her because she is unsocial and unfashionable. Maybe some Hermes kids because she isn't very fond of their fun and pranks, Be creative with this!

Romance (Same as above): well, she isn't really the romance person, but I'll see if a character would be a great romance partner for her, unless you have a suggestion like how it's done in the friends section.

Other

Hobbies/Talents: Playing video games and board games mainly chess, working technology, talking to others and making speeches (ironically, shy person is naturally great at talking, she just can't approach them.), writing, reading,

Anything I forgot: Her ADHD and dyslexia levels aren't as high as most demigods meaning she can read a little easier than most and can focus on work more easily, multitasking isn't a problem and means she isn't as great of a fighter in battle. She does not have strong opinions.

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate): Uh, Okay then.. and Heh, not. I'm not all smarticles... (denial!)

**And that's Joss! Well, what I can jot down real quick about her. More to see in the real story! Plus, keep sending in those characters, plot ideas, and keep reading the rules! Can't wait to hear from you all again! **

**I have roughly counted 3 boys and 13 girls at this point. So, it would be great if more boys could be submitted, and remember I'm also looking for hunters and clear sighted mortal.**


	3. Characters Update

Sorry for the long wait guys and this not technically being a true update, but it sure does take a while to let all the information sink in. I'm still trying to get an overall grasp of the many characters you all supplied me with but I think I'm ready to write my first few chapters. I'm sorry if you all find it boring, since its only about what their life at camp is like.

I am also using this update to jot down my ideas and show you a summary run through of the characters you submitted to me. Maybe show what kind of demigods I still need and/or what kind of demigods I have enough of. But, I love surprises and false senses of anticipation and hope, I will keep the characters I submitted a surprise and wait until you read the story and see where your character pops up.

So, here is a list of how many characters have what godly parent. Not necessarily leaving out those that I am not adding into the story. (Maybe, maybe not) Also, not counting any OC's of mines or my friends' that are not in the reviews. So don't try to count yourself in the reviews to see if it is correct.

Zeus- 0

Poseidon- 1

Hades - 2

Demeter- 0

Ares- 1

Athena- 4

Apollo- 5

Hephaestus- 2

Aphrodite- 1

Hermes- 2

Dionysus- 0

Iris- 0

Hypnos- 1

Nemesis- 1

Nike- 1

Hebe- 1

Tyche- 0

Hecate- 2

Gods that don't have cabins according to the wiki and Rick Riordan's website- 6

And the current count is now, 18 girls and 10 boys.

Also, I have considered at least 2 demigods as villains in this story. Any other demigods submitted as a villain should have a distaste and hate for the gods. Yes, I am considering this story as a war and traitor story. I'm sorry if anyone dislikes this idea but I am run dry right now. For an overall baddie who is over throwing the gods, maybe a demigod run society or a revenge kind of thing (by the giants and titans?), since this is set years and years after PJO. If you have ideas then I'd love to hear them!

But first boring and fun antics at camp! Starting with a mishap during the usual Friday activity...


End file.
